


A different kind of study

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Roommates AUs [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on a prompt from the supercorp prompts page:“You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you."





	A different kind of study

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write something else I'm working on, got distracted by tumblr, saw this prompt on the [supercorp prompts page](https://supercorpficsprompts.tumblr.com/), then this happened. I don’t regret it at all.

_Focus_ , Lena tells herself, her book resting on her knees, as she tries to read.

She gets through about another half page before her eyes wander again, and suddenly everything she’s just read is gone from her mind.

Again.

Honestly, this is getting ridiculous, it must be about the tenth time she’s tried to read this page and she’s getting nowhere.

 _Focus_ , she tells herself again but it’s really no use, she just can’t concentrate, not when her roommate is sitting across the room, studying, looking like _that._

Lena considers just putting the book down and trying to sleep, it is late after all, but she knows that if she does, all she’ll be able to think about is Kara. Trying to read seems like the better option, she knows where her mind will go if she closes her eyes.

Speaking of eyes, they’re back on Kara again and she tries to divert them, she really does, but they get caught on her.

Again.

And she’s staring.

_Again._

But can you really blame her? Her roommate is the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.

She’s also one of the best people Lena has ever met.

Actually, scratch that, Kara _is_ the best person she’s ever met.

They’d met in the first week of college, Kara with her bright smile, taking the seat next to her in their first biology lecture.

Kara didn’t last long in science, found her calling in journalism and art instead, but they’d instantly become friends that day, and Lena’s never been more grateful that is was the seat beside her that Kara had decided to take.

They’re in their third year now, and lucky enough to get a dorm together.

Which is great.

Which is wonderful.

Which is the best thing ever.

Who wouldn’t want to live with their best friend?

Except it’s becoming increasingly difficult to hide how she feels about Kara. Lena’s sure that everyone Kara meets falls a little bit for her, people just can’t help it, Kara is so easy to love.

(The string of boys that have asked her out are proof of that.

Lena’s so relieved every time when Kara turns them down).

Right now is an excellent example of a time it’s hard to hide her feelings, because Kara looks just too damn adorable (and hot) right now for her own good.

Kara’s focused enough on the book she has in front of her, her eyes tracking back and forth across the page as she tries to cram for an exam tomorrow morning, that Lena allows herself to look, just for a little bit longer.

She has that crinkle between her those blue eyes, the crinkle that says something’s wrong, or that she’s concentrating hard. The way Kara is mouthing the words gives Lena her answer.

(Lena’s not going to think about her mouth, those are the thoughts she’s trying to stay away from).

Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun, a far cry from Kara’s usual hairstyles, the intricate braids and cute styles, that Kara usually wears.

She likes that Kara is comfortable enough around her to let her see this side of her too.

She’s wearing flannel pyjama pants, ones she thinks Kara stole from her sister, but they look infinitely better on her. The sweater she’s wearing is actually one of Lena’s, and that isn’t helping the situation.

Lena’s eyes fall to Kara’s hands, that scribble down notes on paper and tap against the page as she thinks, and that’s not helping either.

She looks back up to Kara’s face, finds her biting her lip now, and _is she trying to kill her?_

The sad thing is, Kara really has no idea what she’s doing to her.

“You’re staring.”

Lena sees Kara’s mouth move as the words register and she quickly looks up, finds blue eyes watching her carefully.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Lena answers, hoping her red-stained cheeks aren’t clear across the room. She looks back down at her book, hopes that Kara drops it.

“You’ve been on the same page for almost an hour.”

 _Dammit_.

She doesn’t know what to say to that.

Luckily, Kara speaks again.

“I can shut the light off if you want to sleep and just get up early and go to the library. I don’t want to keep you up.”

Lena smiles. “It’s fine, I’m not too tired yet, you can keep studying.”

“Can you quiz me then?” Kara asks. “I’m really struggling with remembering all these terms.”

She looks so hopeful, how is Lena meant to say no?

“Of course.”

Kara grins and it’s pretty much the cutest thing she’s ever seen. “Yes!” She jumps up from her position on her own bed and Lena tucks her feet up under her so there’s room for Kara to sit on her bed too.

They study for a while, and Lena finds herself growing tired, but the distraction is good, means she might survive the night without doing something radically stupid like leaning over and just kissing Kara.

As it happens though, she pushes all thoughts of kissing from her mind, as she focuses on Kara’s words instead. She wants to help Kara pass her exam, knows how important it is to her, and knows she wouldn’t be up this late studying if not for the many extracurricular activities she does, as well as the volunteering at the local homeless shelter that they both do.

Kara really is amazing.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight, I’m pretty sure you know all this.” She watches as Kara smiles sleepily at her as she places Kara’s flashcards on the bedside table. “You need rest before the morning.”

“Thank you,” Kara says, and then before Lena can blink, Kara practically launches herself at her, laughing as she tackles her into a hug. “You’re the best friend ever.”

“Kara,” Lena laughs, mostly into Kara’s neck, as Kara hugs her close.

This is far from the first ‘tackle hug’ she’s received from Kara, which certainly haven’t helped the growing feelings she has for her friend, but Lena finds she doesn’t care as she pulls Kara closer, revels in the feeling of Kara warm against her, just as she always does.

Kara pulls away a few long moments later, still grinning, looking absolutely adorable with her hair even messier than before, glasses askew this time too.

“You’re a dork,” Lena says, reaching out to adjust the glasses so they’re straight again.

Kara pokes her tongue out. “What does it say about you, if your best friend’s with a dork?”

Lena shrugs. “Maybe I’m a dork too?”

“You most definitely are,” Kara’s face is serious for a moment before she breaks and laughs again.

How does one smile mean so much to her? It wraps around her heart and all she can feel is warmth as Kara watches her.

This smile is Lena’s favourite. It’s so open, so carefree, and Lena can tell that Kara is truly happy.

It grows softer as Kara watches her, her eyes going soft to match, crinkling in the corners, and Lena can’t look away.

Kara is just so goddamn beautiful.

Lena lifts her hand, can’t help it as her fingers reach out to touch the smile. She wants to feel Kara, _needs_ to feel her, as all these warm emotions swirl in her chest to create something so overwhelming positive that Lena feels like she could almost burst.

Kara catches her fingers, bringing Lena back to reality, as she realises that touching your friend like this isn’t exactly normal.

Except Kara doesn’t push her away like she expects, instead she threads their fingers together, settles their hands together between them, as Kara shifts closer.

Kara’s still watching her, the smile slowly slipping into something more serious, more thoughtful, and then Lena feels her heart leap in her chest as sees Kara’s eyes drop to her mouth.

She doesn’t move, doesn’t dare to breathe, as Kara leans closer, and Lena knows what’s going to happen before it actually does.

Then Kara’s lips press gently over her own and Lena honestly can’t believe that this is happening, but she’s been thinking about kissing Kara all evening (for even longer than that), so she leans into the pressure of Kara’s warm mouth against hers.

Kara practically melts into her as she responds and through just this kiss, through the way that Kara presses as close as she can, the way she sighs into her mouth, Lena knows that it isn’t just her that’s developed feelings for her best friend.

Kara’s the first to pull away, the smile on her face quickly turning to giggles as, this time, she presses her face into Lena’s neck.

Lena feels warm all over as she wraps her arms around Kara and it’s _wonderful._

“You’re a really good kisser,” Kara says, face moving from Lena’s neck and Lena looks down to find her blushing.

This time, Lena giggles. “So are you.”

“So is this…” Kara shifts, face turning more serious. “Is this something we can do more often?”

“Not right now, because you need to sleep.” Kara pouts and it’s adorable. “But how about we have lunch together tomorrow, after your exam? We can call it a date, if you want.”

The change is instantaneous as Kara grins again. “Our first date?”

She said they’d be no more kissing now but she lied. She lingers again in this kiss, Kara’s mouth so warm and right against her own. “Our first date,” Lena agrees when she eventually pulls away.

Kara takes off her glasses, places them beside the flashcards and curls up against her, head nestling into her neck once more.

“You’re sleeping here?” Lena asks playfully.

Kara shrugs against her. “You’re warm. Plus, you know how much I like cuddles.”

She does. Lena likes them too.

Lena stretches out from her position on the bed and manages to hit the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

“Goodnight,” Kara says quietly, and Lena can hear the smile in her voice.

She really can’t believe her night has gone from sitting in bed, trying to read, distracted by thoughts of Kara, to _this_. Kara pressed firm and warm against her side, the feeling so good that Lena would happily lie here forever, with Kara in her arms.

Lena tilts her head, presses a gentle kiss to Kara’s forehead. Kara hums at the contact and now Lena is smiling again too.

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
